world_divided_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
East Coast Commonwealth
East Coast Commonwealth In the last hours of the War of the old, a scrambled fleet of ships from Norfolk and New York, having just finished or been scheduled for repairs, alongside anti-rocket batteries placed at strategic locations, succesfully defended Washing D.C, Philadelphia and New York from being hit by nuclear warheads. As the rest of the world's nations collapsed, either by a collapse of society, war or weapons of mass destruction, the United Stated of America followed suit, leaving cities and towns untouched by the war, isolated and on their own. The emerging commonwealth Panic and desperation quickly spread in the three cities, massive riots and lack of law enforcement let lose a crime spree never seen before. Emergency powers were quickly given to Admiral Jack Strays, the savior of the cities.Though he had limited resources to work with, he had a fleet of ships with weapons no one else could match. Threatening to use these, and delivering a show of force, leveling Cape May, quickly settled the riots, and painted the Admiral as a military tyrant and a mad man. Though tainted in the eyes of the people, his tactic had worked. And soon a commonwealth was created between the three cities. For a while they kept the old flag and the old name, but as time went on they rarely reffered to themselves as the United States, as they had no one to communicate with but their own people. After Admiral Jack Strays had held emergency powers for 3 years, he resigned his powers, leaving the citizens to vote for regional representatives to speak for them, in a council. After the council was created, the commonwealth officially dubbed themselves as the East Coast Commonwealth, changing the flag, both as a new start and as a salute to Admiral Jack Strays, who were now painted as a national hero. = The commonwealth stands Only two years after the ECC was officially created, local short term farms and food reserves ran out, leaving the commonwealth in a massive famine. Riots quickly resumed, millions died to starvation, it almost seemed as if it was the end of the world all over again. Emergency farms were created to adress the problem, as well as the Commonwealth Army aggressively assuming control of independent farming communities outside the urban centres, in an act of desperation. The Commonwealth eventually stabilized, but millions had died, diseases had spread and the council initiated a ration system, as to make sure no one would over consume the food. The growing coast After a few years of recovery, the ECC was back on its feet, the loss of millions was still very noticeable and fresh in the memories of the people, empty buildings, apartment buildings constructed for hundreds only had a few people living in them. Eventually city centres were split up into districts, forcing some people to move, but ultimately most did not mind as having them live closer meant more security. As time went on, the ECC sent out scouting parties, eading north, west and south. The parties ran into many communities along the way, many whom openly joined the commonwealth, some were persuaded. At some point, the ECC spread from New York to South Carolina, Tennessee, Kentucky, Indiana and Michigan. The new world arises Although massive storms and weather changes were nothing new by this point, what came next shocked the ECC to the core so much that they might never fully recover from it. Rumours, stories and vague reports began spreading of attacks in the outer territories. The ECC was no stranger to the war on Raiders, and at first suspected more organized raider groups had found an easy prey, not expecting the full size of the ECC. After losing a task force with no contact, the council feared the worst and ordered a massive military force to the outer territories. The force was met with brutal sights, settlements demolished and littered with bits and pieces of the former residents. The fear and panic spread among the ranks of the force, when they found three armored vehicles spread around a field, what shook them was the fact that there were no traces of any explosive devices used against this. They looked like something had been tossing them around, punching on them. Shortly after the force was in full retreat after losing two companies to monsters that burrowed underneath them, striking when they least expected. Vile beasts that dug tunnels, swiftly striking through the earth with their massive sting tales, the mutant eventually became known as the Digger. It did not take long, before the force realized what had previously destroyed the armored vehicles. A giant monstrosity made its way towards them, as tall as a building it came sweeping towards them, flinging entire group of soldiers and vehicles to the side, as if they were nothing. = The Line The Line is the infamous nickname of the ECC frontline. A line where most of the ECCs military forces are stationed, soldiers dug down in trenches and fire position, tanks dug down into the earth. A line under constant attack, almost daily theres a mutant surge heading towards ECC, in their eyes a city filled with food, humans. The line was created as the massive military force sent to the outer territories retreated. The line spreads from Pittsburgh to Charleston. This constant mutant attack has hampered the ECC from spreading its influence, to recreate a new united America. Category:Active Factions